Steam treating appliances, such as steam cleaners, garment presses and irons, emit steam through a nozzle or other outlet against a surface to be treated. It is known to position a steam permeable pad over the steam outlet, and to contact the pad against the floor, surface, or garment/upholstery to be treated. Moisture in the steam and moisture accumulation in the pad may leave the treated surface wet. An objective of this invention is to provide a steam permeable pad that hastens drying of the treated surface.